


Ma-Dame de Paris

by SparkyLulu



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: Archdeacon!Papa 2, Choking, Dubious Consent, Evil!Papa 2, F/M, Movement Restrains, Porn With Plot, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: The foreign archdeacon has laid his eyes on one of Notre Dame's most faithful devotees. In the chambers beneath the church's grounds, only the Devil answers the prayers.Read additional tags for warnings. This was intended to explore the evil side of the character so he will act accordingly.My beautiful friendLullrequested to see her old man Papa II as Frollo (either the judge or the archdeacon). There's no sweetness in here, we're talking about two great evil characters merging into one.





	Ma-Dame de Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letters_run_away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_run_away/gifts).



> _To Lull;_  
>  hope it lives up to your expectation. Words really can't express how much I love you ♥.

The night's quietness inside Notre-Dame was disturbed by the archdeacon's steady pace. The rustling of his black and green chasuble did nothing to muffle the sound of his clicking heels against the old stone floor tiles. The gothic arch which preceded the entrance to the crypt was guarded by one silent acolyte who rapidly bowed upon seeing his Eminence.

"Is she in the chambers?" the archdeacon's smooth voice questioned the servant.

"As you ordered, Your Highness", replied the acolyte. "This was found amongst her belongings." He offered the archdeacon a scarf, confectioned out of precious and delicate silk. In the clergyman's black-gloved hands, the material run as slippery as water, a thought that entertained the man.

"It is no longer necessary that you stay here, acolyte. I shall take matters into my own hands from now on."

"As you wish, your Highness." The acolyte bowed again but the archdeacon was already gone.

  


*

  


You didn't know how long you'd been kept in the confinement of that cellar or why there was a cellar beneath Notre-Dame's crypts in the first place. They had told you there was future in your soul but their words certainly hadn't matched their actions, for all they had done was bring you to this place and throw you inside the chamber to wait -- for what, you didn't know. You had been left in your simple clothes -- a shirt and pants --, your feet bared and the little accessories you wore (black earrings, a silver bracelet, and your silky scarf) had been taken away from you -- _charity,_ as they had exclaimed.

The sound of the rusty lock clicking open pulled you out from your thoughts. There was a shadowy figure standing on the outside and, even if you couldn't see their face, something in their sheer presence made the hairs in the back of your neck stand out in fear.

The heavy door creaked as it was opened, revealing a nightmare vision. The Devil lurked beneath the house of God and you were now facing Him. The hallway’s lone wall chandelier cast its light from behind the Devil, the twin flames crowning His head with two hellish horns. His blackened body floated towards you and, when the pale moonglow came down from the tiniest of cracks where the walls met the ceiling bathing the Devil's features, the shadows on His face painted a skull for a head.

You pressed your back against the wall in fear and let out a hushed squeal when the door closed with both of you inside. You closed your eyes and prayed for a God who wouldn't listen when the Devil's silky voice purred inside the chamber.

"My, my... What a _precious_ little dove the lord has brought to my nest", he cooed. He had a foreign accent that made his words stress and linger in the air like a soft hiss, sending shivers down your spine -- whether it was out of fear or because there was something alluring in him, you didn't know.

As the initial shock started to wear off, you recognized the clerical vestments, concluding you were in the presence of one of Notre Dame's clergymen. Yet, everything in his demeanor warned you from getting too close to him. The moonlight fell over his gaze and you gasped in surprise. He sported the coldest eyes you had ever seen, one green and one white.

 _"Come here..._ Let me take a look at you..." A small smirk appeared on his features as he extended his gloved hand towards you, motioning for you to do as he asked. Yet, just like a mouse in a serpent's lair, you didn't move an inch. "Oh, do not fret, _little one,_ I do not wish to harm you. I merely wanted to", he rummaged beneath his chasuble and you saw the stream of silky blue, _"return this…"_

Under the dim moonlight, you recognized the scarf your mother had gifted you and that had fallen off as they had taken you to the cell you were in. Abandoning all caution, you closed the gap between the two of you and took the silk in your hands, reveling in the grace of having it back.

The blue streamed through your hands as a gloved hand encircled your neck with the silk, wrapping you. Fear returned and you grabbed the hands, trying to stop the clergyman from strangling you.

A low chuckle echoed through the chambers. _"My, my…"_ You felt his warm breath next to your right ear, sending shivers down your neck and spine. "Did you really think I would choke you?" His gloved hands traced the blue path above your otherwise exposed neck and you swallowed, his contact both dangerous and enticing. "Or, perhaps… Is it that you _wanted_ me to, my beautiful dove?"

You felt the blush spreading all over your cheeks and you frowned at the cockiness in the archdeacon's voice, at the confidence with which he dare presume you had already fallen for him, and at you -- of course -- for entertaining such a thought in the first place; and now of all times and places! You reminded yourself of your situation, of how you had been abducted to this place with no real reason, and you prepared to fight back.

You took a deep breath and mustered up all your courage before addressing the clergyman. "Your Eminence, I haven't the slightest idea as to why I was brought to this horrible place hidden beneath the sanctuary of Notre Dame. I would very much like to get out."

All your resolution came crumbling down as the man behind you let out the vilest and cold laughter you had ever heard. All hope was drained from you as his cackling echoed throughout the holy place. Drenched in cold sweat -- the product of the fear his voice had bestowed upon you --, you contemplated as his laughter died down and his gloved hand snaked around your throat once more; this time, with the intention of conveying a message.

His once warm breath bow chilled you to the bone. _"My sweet,_ there is no way out from here... Unless you _come_ with me."

Your voice was but a whisper that got caught in your throat before it could formulate words. "W-wh-what if I d-don't?"

His hand cupped your chin, his fingers crawling all over your mouth and cheeks. _"Cara mia..._ It wouldn't be wise to oppose me. Besides" -- one of his gloved fingers teased your open lips -- "you can rest assured that, by the time I am done with you, you'll… (he inserted it inside) be… (he pressed on your tongue) _mine…"_ A moan escaped you as he retired his finger. "What do you say, _precious?"_

Not knowing what else to do, you nodded, lowering your guard and preparing for whatever fate awaited you.

" _Good girrrl",_ he purred in your ear and you inhaled sharply. You weren't supposed to react like this to him but you couldn't help it. It was as if the fear and the confusion you felt, mixed with the smoothness of his voice and his commanding aura, were as alluring to you as a flower's nectar to a hummingbird.

Before you could muse on it any further, your vision went black as he covered your eyes with your scarf. "For protection", he had said and you wondered whether it was to protect you from what you could potentially see, or to protect himself so you wouldn't retell any details -- provided you could eventually escape.

Silently he guided you through what felt like a maze of tunnels to you, your footsteps echoing against the cobblestone encompassing a foreboding melody. You walked cautiously, afraid any crease on the floor would make you trip over and crack your skull but the archdeacon's hands would be there to nag you to quicken up your pace.

After what seemed like an eternity, you heard the anxious creak of an opening door and you were prompted through it. The door closed but, as soon as you tried to loosen your improvised blindfold, a hand slapped yours. _"Oh, no, no…_ We don't want any of that, _cara…_ We need your senses _heightened…"_

You heard the clergyman walking and rummaging around, each tiny sound making you yelp in fear of the unknown. "W-what are you going to do?"

Silence.

You felt the trail of a bead of cold sweat dripping down your back.

 _"Little dove,"_ the coldness of his voice had came back in full force; "I expect you to show me but your utmost devotion. Thus, you will refer to me only as _Master… Understood?"_

You didn't answer -- a grave mistake.

A harsh slap came down on your left cheek with such force that it made you turn your head sideways. You stifled a cry, a few stray tears fell but were quickly soaked by the scarf.

_"Understood?"_

You didn't need to be told twice. "Y-yes, Master!"

You waited, afraid your answer might trigger a new reaction. Yet, nothing else came… for the meantime.

A soft clink of small metal objects captured your attention and you turned your face to follow the sound but you didn't dare to move. His footsteps made their way to you and he took your hands in his before coiling the chain around your wrists, efficiently tying them up. You yelped again as he tugged on the chain to move you around the room before lifting the chain -- and with it, your arms. You risked a tug on the chains, discovering your arms were now suspended to what you assumed was a clasp on the ceiling or something of the likes.

"Let me ask you a question, _my precious…_ Have you any idea of what it is we are doing here?" He came closer and walked around you, circling you, examining you. "Why you were brought to _me?"_

You swallowed, your throat dry. "N-no, Master…"

 _"Guess,_ then."

Your mind went reeling trying to come up with an answer. Tied and blindfolded, you had an idea of what could be about to happen but the truth was that you dreaded the possibility of your answers being wrong.

Another harsh slap. _"Answer!"_

"I-I don't know, Master!" You couldn't stifle the sob this time. "Th-the men said I had been bad!"

He chuckled; and, somehow, that sound was more sinister and frightening than anything else he had said or done thus far. _"Bad,_ you say… Yes, we could say you've been _bad…"_ He walked around you until he was standing behind you. His hands fell over your sides, caressing them softly but with intention; "I had seen you coming and going around this _sacred_ place…" His hands fell to your hips before starting to go up again; "you caught my attention since I first saw you, _cara._ So lovely…"

His hands left your body and they focused on your blindfold. "Want to know _why_ you are here? I want to hold you close…" His hands loosened the knot; "skin pressed against me tight…" The blindfold fell. You blinked a few times to accustom your eyes to the illumination, courtesy of a dim lamp light somewhere behind you. His shadow loomed over yours as his hands traveled to the front of your body, ripping your shirt open and making you squeal. "Soft breasts, beating heart…" Your eyes widened as he fondled your mounds but it was his soft breath whispering in your ear that utterly broke you, more than any slap could've ever -- _"I want to fucking tear you apart."_

You squirmed, tugging helplessly on the chains -- they wouldn't budge and, even if they had, the archdeacon's hands held you down so firmly there was no chance of escaping him. He procured a silver dagger from beneath his robes and you closed your eyes, dreading the moment the blade would come into contact with your skin.

The fabric was ripped open. The remains of your shirt and bra were now laying on the floor, soon followed by your pants. You gasped in shock and tried to cover yourself to no avail -- the restrains wouldn't allow you for anything but clenching your thighs together and that wouldn't stop the archdeacon.

He chuckled again, the low rumble echoing around the chamber and inside your chest -- almost as if you had been possessed. "My, my, _bella…_ How I love a small dove who still thinks that can fly away from my chains…"

Before you could even process the implications behind his words, a slap came down on your ass shooting a strange mixture of pain and pleasure throughout your body. The sting of a second slap followed almost immediately making you whimper and clench your legs again. A third and a fourth made you cry, and a forceful fifth made you scream as the first couple of tears fell down.

 _"Sh, sh, shh…_ Is that really all you can take, _cara?"_ he cooed as he circled you. His right hand found your throat as his mismatched eyes locked with yours. He applied pressure over your throat and you gasped -- you were so desperate to breathe before he suffocated you that you didn't realize your actions were making all the precious air leave you before the man even did anything drastic. You closed your eyes in fear but a sharp slap to your face made you open them wide again. The lightheadedness began to invade you as the archdeacon spoke again. "After all this time… After all your _mindless tease…_ No, I don't think we are nowhere near done, _bella…_ And you will take so much _more_ than this…"

He made sure the words had sunken in before letting go of your throat. The much-needed oxygen intake almost made you pass out as you rapidly regained your breath -- courtesy of the man who had taken you there. Once he deemed you had sufficient time to recover, he slapped your ass again effectively catching your attention. He faced you again and took off his left glove. He watched you as you watched him, his expression betraying no emotion but the darkness of his own desire. You swallowed and braced yourself for what would come.

Another slap resounded throughout the chambers -- this time, the leather of his unworn glove had unceremoniously met your exposed breasts. It stung; but, just as the pain became more unbearable, you also found yourself enjoying it all the more. Your cries soon were mixed with pleasured moans as the sadistic archdeacon left red marks and purple bruises all over your breasts and buttocks.

Your knees buckled as soon as a slap landed on the front of your thighs. If it hadn't been for the chains tying you up, you would've fallen to the floor -- of course, this also meant that more pressure was applied onto your already sore arms and shoulders, adding to the overall pain of your body. The archdeacon straightened your posture, spreading your legs. You felt your fluids dripping down your cunt through your soaked panties and heard the droplets hit the cold floor.

"My, what a mess you are, little dove… _So filthy, so hungry…"_ His ungloved hand reached between your legs and two of his fingers slid between your lips eliciting another moan from you. "Tell me, _cara…_ Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to ravage that filthy cunt of yours and fill it with my seed?"

You knew there was only one answer he would accept.

Somehow, you also accepted it yourself.

"Yes, Master", you said.

"What was that?" He murmured. "I couldn't quite hear you… Do you want me to _fuck_ you?"

_"Yes, Master."_

He grabbed you, cupping your whole face with his gloved hand. He looked down at you like you were the most pathetic whimpering thing he had ever seen, but the lust clouding his eyes betrayed the disdain he wanted to portray. "I want to fucking tear you _apart, cara, is that what you want?!"_

 _"Yes, Master!"_ You managed to squeak through.

 _"Good."_ He let go of you and circled you. He let the chain fall down and you yelped from the sudden weight of your arms, feeling your hands as they felt numb from the strain. You didn't have much time to gather yourself, though, for the man quickly tugged on the chains to pull you closer to an old creaky table where various tools laid. He swiped them all to the side with one hand, some of them even crashing down on the floor with loud thuds and clanks.

He forcefully threw you over the table, letting the weight of the chains anchor your chest to the surface as he positioned himself behind you and pressed your head down with his gloved hand. You heard the rustling of clothes and felt as he tore your underwear to the side.

There was no preparation. No warning. One thrust and his length was buried inside of you. You screamed as he slammed into you hard and relentlessly, your moisture easing the friction but not being quite enough to take away all of the pain. You clenched around his girth and felt as his fingertips dug on your scalp while his nails buried on your hips like a wild animal grasping his treasured prey.

You started moaning and he quickened up his pace even more. The hand left your head to deliver another slap on your abused ass and it was too much. With a loud cry, you came; the sheer height of your orgasm blinding you and numbing everything else. Your knees buckled, not being able to take it anymore; but it didn't matter for the archdeacon's grip didn't budge. He kept on slamming inside you, his force never faltering until he too came with a loud grunt and you moaned again as his hot seed filled you up.

You felt him pulling out and his cum dripping down your thighs. Your chest heaved against the hardwood and your ears buzzed as your head felt as light as a feather. Somehow, you managed to stay conscious enough to hear the archdeacon's words: "Regain your breath, _my dove…_ And brace yourself for we have barely started…"

**Author's Note:**

>  _"I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight; soft breasts, beating heart, I want to fucking tear you apart"_ is a quote from the song _Tear You Apart_ by **She Wants Revenge.**


End file.
